


Christ, Potter

by artiata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Easter, Fluff, Holiday, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Reward Sex, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Draco, easter fic, holiday fic, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artiata/pseuds/artiata
Summary: Draco cleared his throat, "Happy Easter."Then, all hell broke loose. People were yelling, trying to get closer to Harry and Draco in order to start interrogating them. Draco was recoiling back behind his partner. His heart began to beat harder than before as faces of confused and angry redheads seemed to surround him."Stop it!" Molly reprimanded the group, yanking two of her children back by the arms, "Let Harry explain, you're all acting like animals."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 106





	Christ, Potter

"You're sure they won't kick me out?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry said with a sigh, "the Weasleys are good people, they'll welcome you, I'm sure of it."

Harry reassuringly squeezed his lover's hand and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he softly knocked on the front door of the burrow. Seconds later, the door flew open and he was greeted by Molly Weasley, who smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly. 

"Happy Easter, Molly," He said after she'd let him go. He took Draco by the hand and pulled him over the threshold of the house. The two of them were then greeted by Ron and Hermione, who were holding hands and showing off their engagement rings, followed by George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill and Fleur Weasley-Delacour, Ginny, and finally Arthur. 

"It's so nice to see everyone again," Harry said, observing the group. As things settled down, eyes started making their way to stare at Harry's unusual companion.

All was silent as Draco timidly raised his arm and waved his hand, moving to hide behind Harry as he slid his other hand upwards to grip at his boyfriend's arm. Harry turned his head to stare into Draco's misty-grey eyes. He gave him a comforting smile and gently eased him out from behind his body, "Talk to them."

Draco cleared his throat, "Happy Easter."

Then, all hell broke loose. People were yelling, trying to get closer to Harry and Draco in order to start interrogating them. Draco was recoiling back behind his partner. His heart began to beat harder than before as faces of confused and angry redheads seemed to surround him. 

"Stop it!" Molly reprimanded the group, yanking two of her children back by the arms, "Let Harry explain, you're all acting like animals."

"Thank you, Molly," He said gratefully, his eyes flitting between his motherly figure and his boyfriend.

"Well, get to it, would you? You've got a complete git at your side!"

"Ronald!" Hermione reprimanded, glaring at him.

"I know that all of you are cautious, I get it, but just try to be kind. You know Draco, I don't have to explain who he is, but he's changed since you've all seen him last."

"So, Harry, are you two-"

"Yes, we're dating, dragon boy. Christ, Potter, is your family always this dense?" Draco blurted, referring to Charlie. 

Harry shushed him, shooting Charlie an apologetic look. He shrugged and waved his hand in the air, signifying that it had not bothered him much. Molly and Arthur exchanged uncomfortable glances before announcing that dinner would begin soon. Molly ordered all of them to wash up and head to the dining table. He leaned in closer to Draco, practically skin-to-skin, and whispered in his ear.

"Behave, be nice, and you'll get a reward when we go home."

Draco blushed and looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Harry smirked and stealthily snaked his hand downwards to grip at Draco's backside. The blonde closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, "Alright," He replied as he opened his eyes again and pecked his boyfriend tenderly on the jaw. 

Once they'd all made their way into the dining-area and taken their seats, all eyes were back on Harry and Draco, expectantly waiting for an explanation as to why a Malfoy was sitting at their table on Easter Sunday. Ron was the only one who differed from the rest of them, he was much more focused on practically inhaling his dinner than he was on gawking at his best friend. 

Harry cleared his throat, "Well, as Draco announced earlier, we're dating. We have been since Christmas, actually. I just thought I'd bring my boyfriend to Easter with all of you, so you could get to know him. I'm sorry if that was a bad move on my part, but I thought you'd accept us being together, or at least tolerate it."

Molly frowned, "Of course we accept it, Harry! We love you, right?" She said, her eyes sweeping across the table at the large group of gingers who sat around her. This was met with a chaotic round of nods and small sounds of approval from the family. Harry smiled as he made soothing circles with his thumb on Draco's upper thigh. 

"So, how did you two meet?" Fleur asked. 

"We went to school together, and then we ended up in the same auror program afterward. It just sort of took off from there," He conveniently left out the part where they also went to the same mind-healer and exchanged information in the lobby one lonely evening, and the part where they both decided to drop out of the auror program and take a vacation together since neither of them had anything much better to do and they were both in desperate need of a long fucking break at the time.

Fleur smiled, nudging Bill, who hastily took on the same expression as his wife. 

Slowly, all of their gazes were drawn to the food that the table was laden with, and they all started to fill their plates and eat. 

"That went better than I thought it would," Draco observed as he filled his own plate. 

Harry nodded.

"So, Draco," Said George, his voice much more monotone and apathetic than Draco remembered, "What's it feel like to be surrounded by a bunch of Weasleys?"

"Odd," Draco said, rushing to add "but it's alright since you're Harry's family. If he likes you, then I can try to."

***

"Thank you so much for welcoming us, Molly," Harry said, hugging her as he walked out the door of the Burrow with Draco by his side. 

As the two of them walked down the hill, Draco turned to Harry and smiled, "That was great. I like them."

Harry grinned back at him, "Are you only saying that because of what I promised you?"

Draco had completely forgotten about what Harry and promised him until that moment, "Not at all, love."

Harry slid his hand down to meet the small of Draco's back and then apparated them back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry all but dragged Draco upstairs and into their bedroom, a sloppy grin on his lips, similar to Draco's own facial expression. Once they were in the bedroom, neither of them even bothered to swing the door shut. Harry turned around and pulled Draco into a passionate kiss. Their lips moved against each other hungrily. Draco palmed Harry's hardening cock through his clothes and Harry broke their kiss, exhaling in pleasure. He pushed Draco's hand away and said, "Not yet, that's my job. This is your reward for being good, after all."

Draco felt his own cock stir impatiently in his pants. Harry's eyes flitted downward and he smirked, "Excited, are we?"

"Of course, Harry," He responded, rather breathlessly.

Draco was pulled into another kiss again as Harry took him by the arm and began to lead him toward their bed. He heard the clank of a belt being undone and then thrown to the wooden floor below them. Draco moaned as his throat was taken hold of by Harry's long fingers. Harry began to unbutton Draco's shirt, and he assisted in shaking it off and tossing it on a nearby chair. His belt was then undone by hands that were not his and he was thrown onto the bed with a light thud. 

Draco swung his legs up onto the bed and watched as Harry straddled him, leaning down and eagerly sucking at a sensitive spot on Draco's neck that he knew would get him even more aroused than he already was. Draco moaned, "Christ, Harry."

Harry shushed him, and Draco pouted as he stopped tending to his neck. His whines were shortly put to an end by Harry tugging off his trousers and sliding down Draco's body, leaving trails of kisses down his body. He stopped at his navel, kissing around the thin line of blonde hair that led to Draco's erection, which was tugging viciously at his grey pants. Draco dug his hands in Harry's curly, wild hair and pulled. Harry grunted, "Gentle, or I'll tease you even longer."

Draco whined again, never removing his fingers from Harry's hair. He fought back the urge to pull again, hoping that Harry would hurry up and just _fucking touch him already,_ but his hopes were crushed when Harry leaned back and stopped pleasuring Draco all-together.

"Harry! What are you doing?"

Harry smirked and flicked his wrist toward the wooden bedposts. Ropes appeared there, which tied themselves magically around Draco's wrists and prevented him from moving. Draco panted, reminding Harry of a dog, and stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

"I thought you said this was a reward!"

"It is, you're just going to have to convince me that you really deserve it," Harry teased playfully. They'd only pursued the kinkier sides of their respective fantasies together a few times in the past, and bondage was one of those fantasies. Draco had always wanted to try it, and Harry enjoyed the power aspect, as he was commonly the one being pleasured rather than pleasuring and he would leap at any chance to make Draco feel good. This time, Harry knew that Draco was incredibly eager and did not want to wait for sex one bit, so Harry had decided to **make** him wait. 

"Please," Draco begged, pulling at his restraints, "just touch me, Potter, goddammit!"

Harry smirked, "I'm not sure I will."

Draco tugged at the ropes again, yelping when Harry suddenly appeared over him, holding his wrists back.

"You'll get what you want sooner if you just cooperate," He warned. Draco forced his lips into a thin line. Harry smiled at him and then lowered himself to Draco's neck, attacking the same spot he had been focusing on earlier. Draco fought back a moan as Harry flicked his tongue over the love bite he was creating. Shivers ran down Draco's spine and he bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying out. Harry ran his hands all over Draco's body, sliding them down to Draco's still-clothed arse cheeks and squeezing. Draco successfully bit back another moan, though, a shuddering breath escaped him. Harry pulled away from Draco's neck and went down even farther, flicking his tongue across Draco's hard left nipple. Draco could not help it this time, he moaned loudly. His cock was throbbing and ready to break through his boxers. He cursed just as loudly when Harry giggled and stopped touching Draco's buttocks. He nearly began to protest when he was shushed by Harry's index finger coming down upon his parted lips. 

"Lift yourself up so I can take them off," He ordered, gesturing toward Draco's pants.

He hastily raised himself just enough so Harry could remove the piece of clothing, which he did much more slowly than Draco would have liked. He instantly wrapped his hand around Draco's girthy, throbbing length and tugged. Draco bucked his hips involuntarily, and Harry gutted, smacking his arse. Draco yelped, though it soon faded into a low sigh as Harry tugged again and began to massage the now-red patch of skin he had just hit. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back, pushing it into the pillow that was under him. Harry tugged once more, and Draco made a guttural sound that sounded like a mix of choking and gasping. 

He let go of Draco's cock and slid off the bed, gracefully standing up on his feet as he started to undress. He took his precious time, slowly moving Draco's chin to face him and forcing him to open his eyes. He watched earnestly as Draco squirmed impatiently and started to pull at his binds again. Harry kicked off his trousers and pants, his hard-on bobbing up and down. The tip was slick and red, and Draco yearned to take in his mouth. He writhed around in the bed, mentally pleading Harry to take off his shirt already and fuck him mercilessly. 

Harry pulled his top over his head and lazily watched as it fell to the floor. He walked back over to the bed, near Draco's head, and lifted his chin with his finger.

"You know what I want you to do, don't you?"

"You know what I want just as well! Please, Harry, just fucking touch me, Merlin," He begged, the words coming out so quickly that Harry could hardly understand them.

"I will touch you if you do this first."

"No, I want you to fuck me right now, Christ."

"I'll give you the best sex of your life in a minute if you'll just listen to me for the time being. I have the power the here, you're the one who brought up BDSM in the first place, I'm just playing on it," He said, in a voice that was much unlike the one he usually used. It sounded cold, though Draco was not fearful of him, he knew it was all an act for the sake of their lustful desires. 

Draco caved and took Harry's bobbing cock into his mouth, sucking on the head and wishing he could tug at the shaft. Harry, apparently, had the latter covered. He reached down and grabbed his erection, moving his palm up and down along the lengthy shaft of it. Draco moved his head, swirling his tongue around Harry's cock and taking more of it into his mouth. Harry removed his hand and started to thrust himself into Draco's mouth, feeling every time the head hit the back of his warm throat. Draco did not gag due to the fact that he had done this many times before. Harry picked up speed and grabbed a fistful of Draco's blonde hair. He thrust faster, in a pace that was constantly picking up and showed no signs of slowing down in the near future.

Draco eagerly bobbed his head back and forth in rhythm with Harry's thrusts into his mouth, desperately wanting to bring him to an orgasm. Harry moaned, throwing his head back. He stared at the ceiling, still fucking Draco's generous throat, and exhaled, pulling on Draco's hair roughly. Then, without warning, he stopped thrusting and let go of Draco's hair. He pushed Draco away from him by the forehead and straddled him again. 

"Why'd you stop?" Draco asked, though he really could care less about the answer.

"I don't want to cum in your mouth," He said simply, positioning himself between Draco's thighs and reducing himself to his knees. 

Draco would have asked why, again, but he was silenced when he felt the flick of Harry's tongue against his anus. He bit his bottom lip so hard that he might have made himself bleed and continued to do so as Harry picked up speed and fucked him with his tongue. He made teasing circles around Draco's tight entrance, then pushed his tongue inside, maybe an inch or so. He continued to do this until Draco was bucking against him and moaning, practically screaming his name and begging to be filled even more than he currently was. Harry, rather proud of himself, raised from his knees and grabbed Draco's cock, tugging at it just as he had previously done. 

He grasped his length in his other hand and positioned it between Draco's arse cheeks, at the entrance he'd been tending to a moment ago, and pushed the head in. Draco gasped as Harry pushed into him further, squeezing his cock and letting Draco thrust into his hand. He found himself completely filled with Harry's length, then empty, and then filled again. Each time Harry pushed into him, he saw stars. Draco continued to thrust up into Harry's hand and found himself moaning and cursing and yelling out his name without even thinking about what he was saying beforehand. 

As Harry thrust into him again, Draco actually did bite down on his lip so hard that it made him bleed. He tasted metallic crimson liquid on his tongue, and it aroused Harry all the more. He began to work at a quicker pace, practically drilling into Draco, who was screaming and moaning and rolling his eyes back into his skull.

Draco craned his neck up off of the pillow to look into Harry's emerald eyes as he thrust up into his hand one last time and finally found his sweet release. Harry sped up to an impossibly fast pace, then threw his head back and let out his own cry of pleasure as an orgasm raked through his body. 

Slowly, Harry pulled his cock out of Draco's arse and flopped down onto his stomach, then rolled over onto his back, beside Draco's glistening torso. 

Draco's breathing slowed down and, once he had enough oxygen, he muttered, "Undo me?"

Harry nodded, remembering the incantation, which he muttered. The ropes that were binding Draco's wrists faded away and his arms fell down beside his head. Draco was too exhausted to lift them.

"Christ, Potter," He breathed, turning on his side to face Harry, who leaned over and kissed him.

"Was that a good reward," Harry asked with a grin.

"It was amazing."


End file.
